


A Mere Shadow...

by Spunny



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's shadow decides to sneak out and cause some havoc...<br/>Unfortunately, he has to deal with problems cause by the real Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mere Shadow...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing new stories!  
> Tell me what ya think and don't forget to leave suggestions!

The day started out like any other. It was bright and sunny, the middle of Summer bringing with it the dry, almost suffocating heat everyone was so used to. It was a Sunday, and what kids were outside of their house were hanging out at Junes, by the river, anywhere they could cool off in this kind of heat.

This was one of the days the Shadows decided to strike.

They had been doing this for a while. One at a time, they would sneak out of their world to cause havoc, then run back to their own world while their real selves took the blame and consequences of their actions. Much needed revenge for the beatdown several of them took from the Investigation Team. Several of them already had their turns; the shadow of Kanji, of Dojima, the shadow of Daisuke even went out three times!

This time it was his turn.

A hand came forth from the TV, oily and black, slowly gaining a light-tan color. It gripped the edge of the TV, a second one joining it, and it began to pull itself into the real world.. It’s head popped out, revealing a head of light brown hair and golden eyes, and a pair of headphones dangling around his neck.

He grinned, looking to make sure no one was around, before he pulled himself out the rest of the way, a tight white shirt coming into view along with a pair of red pants that practically clung to his body.

Yosuke grinned as he put his feet on the floor, taking his first steps in the human world. As he stood there, dusting himself off, he cycled through the list of friends the real Yosuke had, settling on the one he considered the easiest target.

Kanji.

And with a chuckle, he headed out in search of the blond.

**

The town wasn’t large, and the heat kept a good amount of people off of the streets. The shadow had to keep his eyes covered, wincing at the direct sunlight, but it also meant it was easy to find the insecure blond. He was down the main business street, a scowl on his face, stomping around, pissed off from…something. Anger issues, his shadow had said once.

Good. Maybe that’d make it easier to weaken the friendship between the blond-with-issues and the Yosuke with similar issues.

“Hey, Kanji.” He started, smirking as the scowling blond turned to look at him. “I bet you-”

“There you are!”

The shadow blinked in surprise, cut off by the sudden yell as the blond stomped closer to him, anger practically rolling off of him.

Staring at that scowling face, those muscled arms and, hell, just how much bigger this human was than Yosuke, the shadow couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“Wha-what are you-?!” The shadow stammered out, paralyzed and helpless. Kanji grabbed his arm, grip tight and almost painful. The fear that the shadow felt grew, the pit of his stomach feeling heavy and a cold sweat starting up.

“Thought that you could get away after crap like that, didn’t ya?!” Kanji asked as he got onto one knee. The sight of the knee propped up like that twisted the shadow’s stomach into a tight knot. He could feel himself starting to panic, fueled by the real Yosuke’s experience and his attempt at suppressing the memories.

“W-wait, what-What are you-?!” The shadow was tongue-twisted, and couldn’t get out much before the pissed off blond yanked him forward. The shadow had no chance at resisting and found himself suddenly staring at the hot, warm concrete of the sidewalk. He could feel, and was all too aware, of the hand placed on his lower back, pressing down, trapping him there. He was too aware of the way how his butt was propped up, like a target.

And he was too aware of the erection pressing in the front of his pants from being man-handled by a guy like Kanji.

It was a bunch of different sensations that were sudden and sharp. The shadow’s mind was trying to catch up, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Then Kanji acted.

There was a loud clap. There was a sharp sting in the shadow’s backside. He let out a pained yelp, eyes widened, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as realization hit him.

“A-Ah! Y-You can’t be serious!”

“Damn right I am!” Kanji yelled, voice commanding the shadow to shut up, sending a sharp chill through the form that mimicked Yosuke’s.Kanji’s hand was already rising, coming down with another loud clap on the opposite cheek, drawing out another yelp from the shadow. Then another. And another.

Kanji’s hand was already rising and falling with a pattern, drawing from the experience he had punishing the real Yosuke.

Unfortunately, this was the shadow’s first time dealing with one of the infamous punishments the blond dealt out.

“Ah! Stop! Dammit, I’m gonna-OW!” The shadow’s threat was cut off at a particularly hard slap, making the shadow practically jerk forward in Kanji’s lap. He grit his teeth, trying to will the sting away. Dammit, he had pride! He couldn’t let something like this get to him!

“Seems like you don’t ever learn, do you, Yosuke?” Kanji asked, having other plans, as he grabbed back of the shadow’s pants. With a hard yank, the pants fell down to the shadow’s knees, threads getting torn in the process, and exposed the pair of orange boxer-briefs that clung to the shadow’s perky cheeks.

“Ah! W-wait, I’m not-I’m not-Ah!” The shadow yelled, cut off as Kanji’s too-fucking powerful palm resumed the punishment of ‘Yosuke.’ The shadow was all too eager to give up his identity. He didn’t care if they knew about the secret activity the shadows did! He didn’t care if the other shadows got pissed. He didn’t care if this idiot chased him all the way back to the TV! He just knew he didn’t wanna take an ass-beating for the idiot whose form he mimicked! “P-Please, s-sto-Ahh!”

“Hell no! You deserve every bit of this for what you did!” Kanji yelled, picking up the pace of the rise and fall of his hand. Each slap felt a lot worse without the thin layer of pants between the shadow’s buns and Kanji’s hand. The sounds the Shadow Yosuke made so were not whimpers of pain.

How the hell could this have gone so wrong?! He couldn’t remember the other shadows having had this much trouble when they had slipped out! The stories the others told made it sound like it was an easy enough job! His ass felt like it was on fire, dammit!

Then he felt the spanking pause, just long enough for Kanji’s fingers to slip underneath the hem of his orange boxer briefs, fingers curling around the cloth. The shadow’s mind was filled with fear as he realized what was going to happen. 'This can’t be happening, this can’t be, not to me!’ he thought to himself, reaching back in a frantic attempt to cling to what little dignity he had left.

“No, no ,no, stop, dammit, stop!!” He cried out, feeling the cloth yanked down, red buns exposed to the warm air of Inaba. Tears were filling his eyes for a whole new reason now, and he made a sound that even he knew came off as damn pathetic. Worse was the way how it brought his erection to his attention, feeling it pressed against the blond’s leg, throbbing like he actually enjoyed the damn treatment.

Hell no, he didn’t it!

He was shocked out of his worrying thoughts by Kanji’s hand continuing it’s assault on the red buns, forcing the tears down the shadow’s cheeks while new one filled up his eyes. The shadows kicking slowed down, and that attempt at reaching behind him had only earned him having one arm trapped by Kanji! He continued to protest in his cracking, whimpering voice, and, worse, even apologize!

He didn’t even know what he was apologizing for! He didn’t know what the hell his real self did, all he knew was that this freakin hurt! Hell, he would’ve agreed to kiss Kanji’s ass or Yosuke’s ass or whoever’s ass, so long as it would spare his own from any more punishment!

By the time the spanking ended, the poor shadow felt like he had just sat on heated coals. His ass was sore, and he was sure that even the simple act of rubbing the several-shades-of-red skin would result in pain. Even the sounds the shadow was making was too close to-too close to…

Oh screw it all, he was sobbing! That damn delinquent’s palm should be a certified weapon with how brutally he used it! Seriously, how could someone so young be so powerful?

“If you even think of using one of the Personas to heal you, you’ll get this much worse, got it?” Kanji’s asked, voice cutting through the shadow’s thoughts, tone making it clear that he wasn’t kidding around. If he even suspected Yosuke of healing his ass, he’d bend him over his knee for another round of ass blistering.

He nodded. To say the shadow felt sympathy for his real-counterpart was an understatement.

“Good.” Yosuke felt a hand grabbing him by the back of the shirt, the powerful muscles of Kanji easily hauling him onto his feet.. Kanji’s scowling face was in the shadow’s tear-blurred vision, and for a second it looked like he was about to issue another threat towards 'Yosuke.’

Then a smile spread across the blond’s face, something shy, almost embarrassed.“Heh, sorry

about that."Kanji said, giving 'Yosuke’ a light pat on the shoulder. "Uh…you know how I lose my cool. Just don’t do it again, alright?” He asked, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss on the top of the shadow’s head. He turned to walk away, heading down the business street, calling back “I’ll rub some lotion on your ass later if you want, alright?” in a cheerful tone as he made his way home.

The shadow watched him walking away for a moment, pants still down, erection in the open. He watched until Kanji became a speck on the horizon. He watched all the way until that scary brute of a high-schooler disappeared out of sight.

Then, tugging up his pants over his abused backside, an action that made him whimper even at that light contact, he ran. He ran all the back to Junes. He ran all the way back to the TV. He ran all the way until he was safely back home in his own area formed out of Yosuke’s thoughts and hidden desires.

And when the other shadows heard of his misadventure, he became the laughing stock amongst the shadows…and soon learned that Kanji wasn’t the only one with a hand heavy enough to bring him to tears.

**

Hours later, the Investigation Team was back in the TV World. It was one of their regular practice sessions, something to keep them from falling behind as each new dungeon brought bigger, more powerful shadows. It was also where Kanji was reminded of something.

Maybe it was those yellow eyes on some of the more humanoid ones. Maybe it was the defeated cry they gave when the final blow made them disperse in the air. Maybe it was just the fact that Yosuke looked too damn cheery for someone who had just received a spanking.

Whatever the reason, Kanji remembered his earlier threat.

“Hey, Yosuke. Let me see your ass.” He stated right after a battle, a statement that seemingly came out of nowhere. Yosuke blinked in surprise, and (barely) managed to suppress some insult.

“Huh? Why the hell do you wanna-h-hey, let go!” Yosuke protested as he found his arm gripped by Kanji’s iron-tight grip. The rest of Yosuke’s protests got trapped in his throat as the blond effortlessly undid the button on the front of his pants, an action that turned Yosuke’s face red and (though he’d never admit it) stirred his cock to life. He couldn’t even form a complete sentence as the blond man-handled him, and forced the back of his pants and underwear down to reveal…a pair of unspanked cheeks.

That brought a scowl to Kanji’s face.

“H-Huh?! Wait, Kanji, wait!” Yosuke yelled as he found himself bent over his friend’s lap, pants and underwear suddenly on the floor, leaving his entire lower half bare. “Come on, I didn’t even do anything this time!”

Yu watched all of this in disbelief; Kanji raising his flat-palmed hand in the air, and Yosuke yelling fear-filled protests and pleads to be given mercy for whatever he did to piss off Kanji now while he kicked and bucked around on the blond’s knee. It was all so sudden, it almost felt unreal.

The sound of the first slap shocked Yu out of his stupor, bringing him back to reality. Mentally, he gave a heavy sigh. He knew what he had to do…but he also knew the consequences of it. He couldn’t leave his partner to just suffer…alone anyways.

He clenched his cheeks underneath his pants in fear as he stepped forward in another attempt to help Yosuke.

And when Kanji was done, only the scowling blond was the only one who didn’t sport a red-ass in the end.


End file.
